Why Loki Threw Tony Stark Out of A Window
by Paradox de la Paladino
Summary: Written to explain the famous scene in the trailer. Just some fun smut to distract me from my longer fanfiction. Also Tony strips and pole dance for Loki's amusement.


**Author's Note: **Written to explain why Loki threw Tony out of his office window in the trailer.

Also, as many of you know, I'm writing "The Avengers Movie: Tainted Love" and I felt like I should release my tension in a PWP. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thoughts raced through his mind about the strange turn of events. If it weren't for his competitive streak and his strong desire to ire Natasha for rejecting him, Tony would never have joined the Avengers. The mere thought of working in a team set his nerves on edge and he massaged his temples in an attempt to avoid an impending headache. Most of his new teammates were introverts and he could not handle being a drone even if they were working for a good cause. The days had been rocked with every Avenger commenting on his style of fighting, finding fault with almost everything he did. He felt his nerves tighten and he reached for the bottle of scotch.<p>

He knew he desperately needed some sort of release from the tension building up inside him and since he could no longer fly around like a vigilante, he decided to settle on the warming effect alcohol induced within him. As he undid the cork, he found a small sliver of peace in his private office. He knew Pepper had sensed his mood as soon as he entered the building and trusted her with diverting anyone who wished to bother him in his lair.

Calming making himself another scotch on the rocks, Tony ignored the footsteps he heard enter his office. The previous glasses of scotch had started to work their miracle on his nerves and he was already starting to feel better.

"Pepper, I'm busy. Can't it wait an hour?" He growled in frustration, not even bothering to turn around. When he heard no response, he craned his neck to look behind him and was stunned to see the god of mischief. Although he preferred his silence, he was curious as to why his enemy had chosen to drop by as if his presence was a normal occurrence.

"Come to pay a visit?"

Loki regarded him with a cool stare. His arms were at his side as he surveyed the spacious office complete with a full bar and an entertainment area complete with a wide screen TV. He was dressed in the same strange armor he fought with in battle. As if sensing Tony studying him, Loki's eyes flicked back to Tony's as a small smile appeared on his face.

"So you're the famous Tony Stark," he purred. Tony felt a surge from the low vibration of Loki's voice and instinctively blamed it on the alcohol.

"That I am. What brings you to my humble abode?" Tony gestured around his office.

Loki continued to stare at him and Tony thought that he saw him briefly look at his lips, although he could be imagining things. Loki glided over to the other side of the bar and Tony felt Loki's fingers ghost over his own.

"May I?" Loki innocently inquired. Using Tony's surprise to his advantage, Loki easily pried the scotch glass away before holding it just above his eyesight, studying its contents. He took a large sip, allowing his tongue to run over his lips and catch the remaining liquid.

"Not as strong as I'm used to, but it will do."

Tony felt a cold sweat begin to overtake him and he decided to make himself another drink in order to avoid looking into Loki's menacing eyes. When he turned around, Loki had taken one of the ice cubes and began to lighty suck on it as he continued to look around absent mindedly. Tony's eyes were fixed on the nimble tongue as it ran around the ridges of the cube languidly before letting it fall into the glass. Against his will, Tony felt a constriction in his pants as the emerald eyes regarded him once more.

"I hear you're assembling a team against me. I'm touched."

"We're called the Avenger's. Earth finest heroes," Tony managed to say unwavering, glad for a distraction from the lecherous feeling in his groin.

"Interesting. You aim to defeat me? I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Before the words were out of his mouth, Tony realized how childish they sounded. Having the Hulk on their side was one thing, but seeing the damage Loki's army had done to the city in a matter of days was another. He took another sip of his drink, glad to have something to do. Loki looked at his empty glass and handed it back to Tony with a smile, shaking the contents lightly.

"You could just ask, you know," Tony muttered before he took the glass and refilled it to the brim. As he handed it back to Loki, he saw a flicker in Loki's eyes before he took the glass, allowing his fingers to once again brush over his.

"I prefer the art of being subtle. So much more _fun_," Loki breathed, his words escaping him like a cool gust of wind that caused the hair on the back of Tony's neck to stand on edge.

"So are you here to kill me or what?" Tony decided on a direct approach in order to dispel the tension he felt beginning to overtake the atmosphere in the room.

Loki clicked his tongue at him and shook his head.

"A blunt question expecting a swift answer – where's the fun?"

"Not all of us are patient gods that have been alive for lifetimes," Tony took another sip, mentally applauding his smart comment.

"One does not need to be around for a lifetime to understand the fine art of being subtle."

Furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance at the counter statement, Tony took a sip and felt a little scotch drip from the side of his mouth. He moved his hand to wipe at the drop when he saw Loki's hand move towards his face. On instinct he froze, as his body prepared for an attack. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as Loki's finger gingerly rubbed against the side of his mouth, catching the drop of liquid and then moved up to catch his lip. In surprise, Tony parted his lips to say something and the cool finger slipped inside casually and gently ran over his tongue before leaving him standing there with a shocked expression.

He saw an amused twinkle in Loki's eye as he extracted another ice cube from his cup as if nothing had transpired. He sucked on it briefly causing Tony to feel his heartbeat pick up the pace. Loki casually removed the cube from his mouth before placing it before Tony's lips. The strange situation had left Tony's body immobile but his lips parted to allow the ice cube to go inside. Loki placed his cup on the bar before he moved his hand towards Tony's face once more. His fingers began trailing the veins in Tony's neck with soft, almost ghost-like touches before his finger slowly curled around the collar of Tony's shirt. He pulled Tony closer to himself, until he was almost bent over the bar.

In an instant cool lips were on his own and a slithering tongue entered the warm cavern of Tony's mouth and took the ice cube. Loki pulled away and grinned as he chewed the ice cube. Tony remained bent over the bar, immobile. Feeling a jolt of anticipation, Tony reached for Loki, grabbed his tunic and pulled him into another kiss. Loki instantly complied and dug his nails into the back of Tony's head as their tongues began a fight for dominance.

Suddenly, he vanished.

Tony looked around the room and saw Loki calmly sitting on a chair with his legs crossed a few feet away, leaning his head against his hand and staring at him. Tony could already feel a strong need begin to swell in his pants as he placed his glass on the bar, never moving his eyes from Loki's. He moved from behind the bar until there was nothing but air between him and his seducer. For the first time he noticed how the leather armor seemed tailored to every inch of Loki's body, showcasing the lean muscle beneath its folds. Their eyes met and Tony began to lose himself in the depths of the green irises, which seemed to beckon him forward.

"Strip," Loki's voice broke the accumulating tension in the office. The command momentarily jolted Tony from his trance.

"I don't do well with following orders," he snarled his reply. When it came to life and to the bedroom, Tony Stark took orders from no one.

Loki narrowed his eyes and Tony felt a hint of fear run through him before he felt something whip him on his ass. He yelped in surprise.

"That's cheating!"

"I am the god of trickery, you know. Now _strip_," Loki emphasized the last word. Even though he was losing the dominant position, Tony began to feel a thrill of excitement run through him at the very thought of subjugating himself to the mercy of the god in front of him. He decided to comply if only to see what else was in store.

He slowly began removing his belt and tossed it onto the floor before making a show of running his hands over his abs before catching the lining of his shirt. He removed it inch by inch, feeling Loki's eyes roam over the exposed flesh. As he reached for the zipper on his pants, he heard the god take a sharp intake of breath and smiled at his impatience. Slowly, he unbuttoned his pants and shrugged them off his hips, allowing them to pool at his feet. He saw Loki's eyes widen as Tony revealed his skin tight briefs, barely obscuring his heightened arousal. For a moment he felt he had the upper hand until he saw a devious grin appear on Loki's lips. In a flash of green a pole had appeared in the center of his office.

Tony was starting to believe the liquor had gone straight to his brain, making him delusional. When he looked back to Loki, however, the god was grinning with an amused twinkle in his eye. Warmth engulfed him and he did not know if it was a result of the alcohol or the eyes boring into his own. Before he could say anything he heard Loki snap his fingers as trance music appeared out of nowhere. Loki simply lifted his eyebrows and gestured to the pole. Tony began to relish their game of cat and mouse, both of them trying to test the limits of their resistance to one another. A mischievous grin overtook Tony's face as he regarded the pole in front of him.

If Loki thought he would win by putting Tony into uncomfortable situations, then he was clearly not up to date with his reputation. He took the pole with one hand and fluidly twirled around it, before pulling himself up and locking his leg. He let his head drop and felt the cold metal of the pole along the length of his spine. He moved his eyes to look back at Loki who was now gripping the arm of his chair with one hand while the other continued to support his head, his eyes wide in anticipation.

Tony slid down before grabbing the pole and moving himself to stand in front of it. He hooked his leg and swung around before intertwining his body with the pole like a snake and slowly grinding his need into the rigid pole in tune with the music. He knew Loki was watching his every movement, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his contracting muscles. He once again placed himself before the pole and was just about to swing around when he felt a body press up against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm not trying to be cruel, but I don't want to break FF guidelines again. You can find the rest of this story on my account on Adult Fanfiction and on Deviant Art. My name there is also Paradox de la Paladino. Just use a web search tool.

* * *

><p>Tony grumbled as he finally succumbed to consciousness. He remembered glimpses of what happened. He mostly thought of Loki' wet tongue and then moments later being gripped by his neck before being hurled out of his office window.<p>

He looked around the hospital room and saw that parts of him were covered in bandages with a nice wool blanket laid over him. He spotted a green poof in the corner before he saw Loki appear.

"What the hell was that!" Tony yelled as more fragments of what happened began to emerge in his memory.

"Oh come, come, now. I couldn't let my brother see what we were up to. Let alone, let the others find out about our _affair_," Loki emphasized the last word as he slowly stalked towards Tony's bed.

"Our – _affair_! Since when are we having an affair?" Tony's eyes bulged as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. Loki decided to crawl carefully onto Tony's bed, mindful of the other man's injuries. He sat between Tony's thighs and let his legs hang off the hospital bed.

"That _is_, what we are doing – is it not?" He asked as let one hand trail over Tony's torso, tracing indiscernible patterns.

"No – I mean yes! I mean . . .," for once, Tony was at a loss for words. Loki's hand teasingly rested on Tony's crotch area.

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow. "You don't want this?" Loki massaged Tony's hardening member and after grinning from the reaction, Loki moved so that both of his hands were on either side of Tony's shoulders, his face hovering a few inches above Tony's. He let a smirk grace his lips before he slowly brought his face down and began licking a thin trail along Tony's jaw, his groin rubbing slowly against Tony's.

Despite the fact that he was injured and lying in a hospital bed, Tony felt himself growing hard and moaned at the contact.

"Oh good, then you agree?" Loki asked as he licked at Tony's lip. "Poor baby," Loki cooed as he looked at Tony. "I'll come back when you're feeling better," with that last statement Loki stole a kiss from Tony before he was gone. Tony growled in frustration and he looked down at the tent between his legs. This was going to get complicated, but visions of Loki's tongue made him think that this arrangement might also be fun.


End file.
